junior_euroasia_third_edition_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Junior EuroAsia Third Edition (2018 Wiki
Junior EuroAsia Third Edition (2018) Junior EuroAsia Third Edition (2018) It Asian European song contest for children from Europe, the Caucasus, the Middle East and North Africa. The competition is organized by the host broadcaster ARMTV And European Public Broadcasting Association. The competition will take place in Armenia after winning the second edition. Participating countries (so far) other countries Lebanon: LTV Expressed interest in participating in the competition. But on January 13, 2018, Lebanon is not on the full list. Azerbaijan: Participation in the competition seems unlikely. Because Armenia and Azerbaijan are enemies. And on the same day ICTV announced in an evening program that would not participate in the competition for security and political reasons. Serbia: RTSR Announced that it will not participate in this competition but plans to participate in the future. Turkey: TRT Announced it would withdraw from the competition due to political reasons. Morocco: MKTV Announced that it taking a break for two competitions (3 & 4) due to failure to find a representative for the country, or even to organize a national final. Lichtenstein: LK TV Announced that it would withdraw from the competition due to low viewing At The second edition of the competition. Australia: ABC ME Announced that it will not participate in the competition due to low results in the previous edition. Bulgaria: BNT деца Announced that it would not participate in the competition due to the replacement of the head of the delegation. Incidents Disqualification of the Armenian song Melos Garin It's supposed to be represent Armenia in Junior EuroAsia Third Edition (2018) With the original song selected "Red River" which performed in Armenian. But hours after the song "Red River" was revealed, the organizers of the competition decided to disqualify the song "Red River" due to political words in the song. And it was decided that Melos will sing the song "peace" Which was a second option. The debate between TMCF & TMCI Monaco has two national broadcasters who are members of the same organization. TMCF Broadcasting in Monaco in French, And TMCI Broadcasting in Monaco in Italian. TMCF Asked the Italian broadcaster to transfer Monaco's participation rights in the competition. TMCI Refused the request because the French broadcaster refused to participate in the first edition of the competition. But days later agreed to transfer the participation rights due to a problem in the Italian delegation. Rules Each participating country has time to select a representative and a song until February 16 . Each country has time to withdraw from the competition until February 1. If a country has withdraw and has already selected a representative, she must pay a double participation fine. Process for selecting representatives Albania: Musik Shiptar 2018 #3 Algeria: Internal selection Armenia: Internal selection Belarus: Сьпявайце разам! Pre-Euro Asia Беларусь. Denmark: Internal selection Estonia: Eesti juunioride laul Finland: Uusi laulukilpailu Junior 2018 Georgia: Internal selection Germany: Unser Lied für Eriwan Iceland: RITV Barna Ljóð Samkeppni Israel: Next Star Junior 2018 Italy: Internal selection (expected) Macedonia: Македонија избира Malta: Malta Junior EuroAsia Third Edition (2018) Moldova: Internal selection Monaco: Quatre chansons TMCF Montenegro: Internal selection Portugal: Juniors De Portugal Edição de Bônus Romania: Festivalul Junior al Bucureștiului Russia: Internal selection Spain: EuroJunior #1 Slovakia: SMA Jr. Sweden: Sångar av Sveriges Junior San Marino: San Marino Junior Festival Switzerland: Internal selection Ukraine: Internal selection__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse